Evening Star, Peaceful Wind, Youkai Crescent
by Aurora Truesdale
Summary: Hey Guys! So this is a story about three young siblings in modern years- 3 years after Inuyasha defeats Naraku- who after their parents are killed, discover something new about themselves. They end up in the feudal era due to a mysterious mirror and they bring chaos and confusion to relationships and other things. Parings: SessxOXC, InuyashaxOCxKagomexOC, SanxMir, KohaxRin
1. The Beginning

**Aurora Truesdale: So everyone, I'm back with a new story. It's co-written with my friend, Inferno Star (she does not have a fanfiction account but loves fanfictions), hence the different writing styles at times…..anyway, the characters are based off of my friend, her brother and I. Remember, constructive criticism is welcomed. Flames….well, they'll be ignored. Inferno Star, welcome to the world of and start it off with the disclaimer!**

**Inferno Star****:**** Hey guys!**** WE **_**DO NOT **_**OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OTHER INUYASHA CHARACTER!**

**But our OC's do belong to us! **** So don't steal them. **

**Aurora Truesdale: Well in a sense…they're us soooo if someone stole them they'd be stealing..us?**

**Inferno Star: O_o. ON WITH THE STORY**

Act 1, chapter 1: the wind demon, water demon, and fire half-breed

"Yuri-chan toss the ball over here!" said Hikari, or better known to her family, Hime-chan.

Yuri-ana or Yuri-chan and Hime-chan were half sisters who also had an older half brother, Ryou-kun or Ry-kun. "Hey Yuri-chan toss it to me!"

said Ryou. Yuri-ana, Hikari, and Ryou were all

just little kids, 4 (Yuri-ana), 6 (Hikari), and 9 (Ryou), playing ball

outside their American house. "I dunno who to throw it to…"

whispered Yuri-ana under her breath.

Sadly these 3 small children had no idea what was

about to happen. Yuri-ana, Hikari, and Ryou all loved their parents

deeply, like all kids would. While Yuri-ana, Hikari, and Ryou were

all playing ball suddenly the skies grew a dark grey and

then a thunderstorm started. The kids' parents were calling

them all inside to get out of the storm, when a jet black mini

van pulled into the driveway, a man with reddish-brownish

hair, sharp green eyes, and wearing an odd outfit stepped

out. "Kids come quickly into the house" said the children's

Okaa-san as their Otou-san got in front of their Okaa-san while

glaring at the strange man.

"Okaa-san, who is that?" asked Yuri-chan as she pointed

to the man. The children stared at their Okaa-san with

curiosity while awaiting her answer. "That doesn't matter.

Now get inside quickly!" the children hearing the urgency

in their Okaa-san's voice startled the children, so they went

inside. The kids quickly huddled together with their Okaa-san

in their parent's room next to the bed. They kids were really

scared now, they could not only hear the cracks of lightening

and booms of thunder, but they could also hear what

sounded like a war going on outside their house.

"Okaa-san we're gonna be okay, right?" asked Hikari, "I'm sure everything will be okay." Said their

Okaa-san, but Ryou could hear tension in her voice and

knew she didn't even know. Just then The kids' Otousan came

through the door, he was all beat up. Their Otousan's clothes

had been torn, he had bruises and scrapes and scratches, he

was even bleeding quite a bit too. "Tou-san you're hurt!" said

Ryou. Before their Otousan could even speak, the strange

man came bursting through the door. "Well now, after all

these years, who would've thought you two would be here in

America? Or even still alive, seeing to how our species died

off hundreds of years ago." "Our species? Kaa-san what is he

talking about? Our species is still alive." Asked Yuri-ana.

"Oh, what do we have here? Three young children?

Well I guess I'll just have to get rid of them once I've gotten rid

of you two!" said the strange man. "You leave my kids' outta

this!" said the kids' Otou-san, "Go! Run now you three! You

have to get away before-! Suddenly as there was a strike of

lightening outside the window, the kids' Otou-san was pierced

by a dagger through his heart. "OTOU-SAAAANNN!" all 3 children

screamed. As the three watched in horror their Otou-san fell to

the floor. He was dead.

"Ryou listen to me, from this point on you have to take

care of your sisters, alright?" said their Okaa-san, "B-but Kaa-san,

wh-what about y-you?" said Ryou, tears streaming down his cheeks. Just as

their Okaa-san was going to answer the strange man pulled up

his bloody dagger. "Go now!" said their Okaa-san as she pushed

them towards the open window. She was then

stabbed in the heart. "OKAA-SAN!" shouted all 3 crying

kids' as they fell through the big, open window.

"They are not getting away!" said the angry strange man.

But as the man looked down at the ground the kids' were no

where to be seen. "Damn it!" the man then sighed, "Oh well

for now they are just kids' no problem at all, I'll find them

again soon, and when I do…I'll kill'em!" said the man as he

walked out of the blood stained room.

Everything goes black.


	2. The Mirror

**Inferno Star: Hiii everyone! Ok sooo, none of the Inuyasha characters belong to us, buuut our OC's do belong to us. J**

**Inferno Star now mumbling: But I wish Inuyasha belonged to me. T_T **

**Aurora Truesdale: And I wish Sesshomaru belonged to me. *Cuddles a Sesshy-plushie*…Anyway, enough wishing…IKIMASHOU! Monogatari no ue de!**

10 years later…

"Hey! Ry-kun! Hime-chan! C'mon, I wanna explore Japan while I still got the

chance!" said Yuri-ana frantically as she ran ahead of her siblings. Yuri-ana, Hikari,

and Ryou had all moved to England not too long after the death of their parents. Yuri-ana and Hikari are going to high school in England; Ryou had already graduated the year before. Yuri-ana's class was going on a week long field trip to Japan though, and Ryou wanted to be able to chaperone his youngest half sister. After Hikari talked with her teachers she was also able to go along and chaperone her half sister.

"We're coming, we're coming!" said Ryou, "She's really excited about this, ne? She has always loved Japan and it's interesting culture." said Hikari. Hikari was right; this was the one field trip Yuri-ana had been waiting for all year, of course who could blame her? After all, while they had been born and raised for those few years in America their ancestors did come from Japan. And it wasn't just Yuri-ana who was excited. Hikari and Ryou were equally excited. Just then Yuri-ana heard a whisper as she was now walking with her siblings, the voice whispered her name. "Huh?" said Yuri-ana as she turned to look behind her, "Hm? What's wrong Yuri-chan?" asked Hikari as she and Ryou now both stared at Yuri-ana.

"I thought I just heard someone whisper my name…" said Yuri-ana, Hikari and Ryou looked at each other with an oddly confused look, "We didn't hear anything." Stated Ryou, "Hm…" Yuri-ana then shrugged it off and kept walking. "But I know I heard something…" thought Yuri-ana. "_Yuri-ana…" _whispered the voice again. Yuri-ana looked behind her again, "Where is this voice coming from?" thought Yuri-ana. _"Come this way Yuri-ana…" _whispered the voice, "This way…? Where's 'this way'?" thought Yuri-ana.

Then Yuri-ana's eyes locked on to a grassy path beneath two trees, Yuri-ana started running towards the path. "Yuri-chan! Matte kudasai!" shouted Hikari, "Where are you going?!" then shouted Ryou. Ryou and Hikari then ran after Yuri-ana. "It's this way! The voice is coming from this way!" said Yuri-ana. "Maa, where is she going. Yuri-baka, have you gone crazy?!" asked Hikari, "I think she has…" said Ryou. The three kept running until suddenly a shrine came into view and Yuri-ana then slowed to a stop.

"A shrine? But why would a shrine be in the middle of a forest?" Yuri-ana asked herself, "What'cha find?" asked Ryou. The three then stared at the shrine. _"Hikari…Ryou…" _then whispered the voice, "Hey! Did you hear that?" asked Hikari, "Yeah I did…" said Ryou, "See?! I told you I heard something!" stated Yuri-ana. "The voice is coming from inside the shrine." Said Ryou, "Well then, let's check it out!" said Hikari, "Yeah! I'm curious!" said Yuri-ana. The three then walked up the few steps to the shrine and were now standing in front of the double doors of the shrine, and Yuri-ana was reaching for the handle.

"Wait!" said Hikari, "What is it?" asked Ryou, "What if it's a kidnapper that's gonna take us for ransom, or kill us, or force us to listen to Brittany Spears or, or WORSE!" said a nervous Hikari, "Damare, Hime-chan! You can be such a worry-wart sometimes!" said a slightly annoyed Yuri-ana. Yuri-ana then wrapped her fingers around the handles of the doors. "One…Two…Three!" thought Yuri-ana to herself. The doors were then pulled wide open and the three slowly walked in. "Huh? Nothings here." Said Hikari, "Well this is odd." Said Ryou, "But…then where could the voice have come from?" asked Yuri-ana. Just as Yuri-ana said that she turned to see a pedestal with a mirror on it that wasn't there before.

"Hey, where'd that come from?" asked Yuri-ana. Suddenly as Yuri-ana asked that, the doors to the shrine slammed shut! "Huh?! The doors!" shouted Ryou as he ran over and tried to pull them open. As Ryou was pulling on the doors, a light suddenly started to glow from the mirror! "A light?!" shouted Hikari in surprise.

The light grew brighter until it became overwhelming and they started to be pulled in! "Aaaah! I'm being sucked in!" screamed Yuri-ana as she had her arms in front of her eyes to protect them from the blinding light, "Aaaah!" screamed Hikari, "Hime-chan! Yuri-chan! Raaaaaah!" shouted Ryou.

Everything goes white.

Japanese Guide:

Ikimashou- Let's go!

Monogatari no ue de!- On with the story

Baka-Idiot

Damare-Shut up

Matte Kudasai- Please wait


	3. Danger and the Star Pendant

**Inferno Star: Hiya everyone! Alright, SO none of the Inuyasha characters belong to us, BUT our OC's DO belong to us. **

**Aurora Truesdale: And if you try to steal them I'll freeze you to death! **

**Inferno Star: Aurora calm down! Anyways, LET'S START!**

About an hour and a half later…

"Oooh, my head…" said Yuri-ana as she held her head and slowly opened her eyes, "What happened…?" Yuri-ana asked herself. Yuri-ana didn't realize until she looked around that she was alone, and not in the shrine anymore. "What the hell?! Where am I?! Hime-chan?! Ry-kun?!" shouted a frantic Yuri-ana, "I can't believe…You Baka's ditched me!" shouted a now mad Yuri-ana. "I know I'll text them!" thought Yuri-ana, Yuri-ana then took out her phone and looked at the screen just to see that it said in big bold letters in the middle of the screen, "**NO SIGNAL"**. "GODDAMNIT!" shouted a now furious Yuri-ana as she threw her phone at a tree.

Suddenly Yuri-ana heard a rough, scratchy sounding voice. "Ooooh! Food! Food! I smell food!" said the creepy voice, "Nani?! Oi! Who's there?!" shouted an angry but also a little scared Yuri-ana. Then a weird looking, yellowish-greenish creature with horns on it's head popped outta the bushes. "WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT IS THAT THING?!" shouted a shocked and scared Yuri-ana, "Mmmm! Food~! Food~!" chanted the creature as he started walking closer to Yuri-ana. "Food?! Why are you looking at me like that? And what are you?! Hey!" said a frantic Yuri-ana.

The creature had grabbed Yuri-ana's arms and was now looking her in the face. "Heheheh, you should feel lucky to be my next meal!" said the creature as he licked his lips, "N-no! Grrrrr….STAY AWAAAAAAY!" screamed Yuri-ana. Just then as Yuri-ana screamed a light came from the star shaped goldish-copperish pendant with an oval shaped sapphire gem in the center, the light then went from the pendant into Yuri-ana's arm and into her hand that had gotten pressed against the creature's body and made a huge explosion happen. "Aaaah!" screamed Yuri-ana as she went flying backwards due to the explosion, "RAAAAAGH! NOOOO!" shouted the creature as it disintegrated. Yuri-ana then passed out due to the explosion and also hitting the tree that Yuri-ana had thrown her phone against.

To be continued in chapter 4…


End file.
